A Villain's Day Out
by KNightsEtDragons
Summary: Max Thunderman is teenage villain in training. Now he finally gets a teacher who's not a rabbit. But things take a turn for the worst as they learn more about his teachers and his background. Join Max, Phoebe, Billy, and Nora as they test the Hero Associate and more. Happens After: No Country for Old Mentors AU (No Thundercest)
1. Broken Time Piece

The room was dark and damp; a man sat in the corner of the room. Looking at his broken pocket watch. It would never move again, he thought to himself out loud, "Time does not move for anyone now. Why, because it's too late to go back now?" he said mournful at no one; maybe if he could see past this, he could see what he had forgotten long ago. "Can I get peace of mind? Please, I am begging you." he pleaded out of desperation that no one would ever hear. Staring at the problem in his hand that started it all.

* * *

_Bob_the_builder

* * *

A normal day in the life of the Thundermans was Max's cause problems for Phoebe. Nora and billy play _ouch_ and Barb and Hank watching the Chloe. A quite normal week until Sunday arrive.

Max was in his lair, talking to Dr. Colosso when a call came in. "Max someone's calling you on your computer," Dr. Colosso said because Max was working on a multi-purpose weapon. Dr. Colosso reached for the answer button.

Max got up quickly to stop Colosso from answering it. When he noticed the caller ID, it was "Dark Mayhem," and he practically jumps when he saw it. He sat down and took the call. "Hello, your evilness Dark Mayhem sir," Max said praisingly. Mayhem replied, "It has come to my attention that you have been doing pretty evil in your studies recently."

"Oh yeah, yeah, Thank you, your villainy sir Dark Mayhem, sir," Max said with a smirk.

"Well, because of this, I have decided to send you a proper teacher. Seeing that right now, you have a bunny for a teacher."

"WAIT! What! I am as qualified as the next villain, and I am a rabbit, not a bunny!" Dr. Colosso said, defending his rabbit honor.

"Listen, I don't care if your bunny or kangaroo you're still an animal. Anyway Max's need this, you need to meet my expectations of you, Maximus soon OR Else." he replied, "I will Dark Mayhem sir, I will not let you down." Max exclaimed.

"I hope for your sake. I will contact you about more information later." he said before hanging up the phone.

For a moment, there was silence until Dr. Colosso said, "Max, I thought...I was your teacher, your mentor, but now...I am not so sure. Tell me are you ok with this and what about your par-"

"And what about my parents – it's not important – what is me...becoming a villain." Max started getting up from his chair and started back up his work.

* * *

snake_SNAKE_

* * *

Meanwhile, upstairs, Phoebe was training with her father. They were forcing on combinations and speed. "Ok, Phoebe let's practice merging your heat and cold breath with telekinesis, oh ok," said Hank. Phoebe focused on her telekinesis in a ball as she used her heat breath. Phoebe was struggling to hold the ball of heat in mid-air. "Ok, you're doing great, honey. Now make a thin cover of ice around it."

"Ok," she responded.

As she started to cover the ball in ice, it exploded. Damaging the Tv, the sofa, and the carpet. "What was that–?!," said Nora running into the room. After her billy, Max, and Barb appeared.

"Sorry, guys, I was practicing with dad...and...I messed up." she turned her down in disappointment.

"Well, just great Phoebe! I can't watch TV." said Max sarcasm before looking at her clothes and quickly looking away "Phoebe your clothes" Phoebe looked at her clothes and saw that her super suit was half-melted off. She also noticed that she had some burns. Everyone looked at her with concern. When Phoebe felt herself sway back-and-forth, and then everything faded into darkness.

* * *

I hope you enjoy this is my first fanfic sorry if my writing terrible I am not good with the third person.

With due respect,

The writer

Update: 9/3 I have done small edits also this indeed was my first fanfic and I have more chapters that need to be edit.


	2. Letters to make words

Phoebe started to swaying back and forth. She starts to fall backward, but Hank catches her. Max looked concerned as he looked at his sister. Barb ran over to Phoebe unconscious body as Hank laid her down on the floor.

"Hank is she ok," Barb said, worried about her daughter. "...maybe we should take her to Metroberg," Barb said, look at her daughter with fear. "Yeah," picking up Phoebe again, "We'll be back," she turned to max and said, "Max your in charge please don't make me regret this. Be responsible."

"I won't. Take care of sis." said Max, and with that, they cared their daughter out of the house to Thundervan.

Max left with his younger sibling upstairs his thoughts consumed with worry.

Max laid on his bed, thinking about the past two hours. He felt overwhelmed. Max decided to pull out his phone to distract himself from his thoughts. When an email came from an Anonymous user appeared on his phone. He knew who it was; it was Dark Mayhem. He stared at his phone for a while. He was hesitant. 'Was this the right move. Replacing, no...not replacing. I need to be the greatest villian no matter what...the best.' His downward spiral was cut short by his little sibling came down to his lair.

"Max please play with us," said Billy. "Ok," replied Max. Billy and Nora stood there for a moment, looking at each other in shock. "What–! Nora, I think someone kidnaped our brother!" exclaimed Billy ran over to Max, and start to punch and scream at him.

"Where's My Brother–! Give me Back my Bro-th-er!"

"Billy it is me! What is wrong with me wanting to hang out with my little brother and sister. And Ouch!" Putting his right hand on billy's head and pushing billy away from his body. Billy continued to flail his arms around, trying to reach max's body.

"Ok, now I am worried are you feel ok Max." said Nora. "I am fine guys," standing up from his bed and spinning around to show he was intact. "See Fine, now get out."

"What but you said you play with us."

"I lied you know like a liar."

"but-"

"No butts just dweebs! Now get out!"

"Fine we'll leave but We'll be back," said Nora as she stormed upstairs with billy following her. "Final their gone," expecting a response from his furry companion but nothing. It saddens him in the sense that he was missing his sarcastic humor and witty banter. Stared at the his fury companion's back with a sad expression on his face. Eventually, he turned and sat down on his desk chair. Max sat in his lair, pondering on his next step to becoming a real supervillain. When he remembered that email he received forty-five minutes ago. So he pulled out his phone and went to his email.

* * *

It reads like so.

_Hello Maximus,_

_It is Dark Mayhem, emailing you about that conversation we had two hours ago. Your new teacher is a villain from great Britain; he will arrive in a day or so. His villain's name is Professor Vortex A.K.A Alastair. He's pleasant, in kinder words, but you will like him. He will be posing as a teacher at your school. It does not need to be said, but your family can not know that he is a villain; there will be hell to pay if they do._

_With all evil intentions,_

_Dark Mayhem_

* * *

"Well that is interesting," Max thought as he finished reading the letter. "I guess things will be less boring from now on."

* * *

With all due respect,

The writer


	3. Well that was a normal day

Somewhere in the Villain League's head quarters in Metroburg,

(Somewhere over the Rainbow, anyone, no, sorry, lets continue)

In a lightly dark meeting room. A man wearing a cloak and a mask started to speak. "Well he has agreed to our the terms so we can continue on as planned." said the man in the mask "Yes, I agree what would you like me to teach him" said another man in a beige suit. "I leave to you just do not disappoint me" "I will not Dark Mayhem sir" and with that the man in the suit disappeared from the room.

* * *

Two days later...(SpongeBob narrator voice)

"Another day at school another day of Evil!" said with a smirk walking into school. He started to go to his locker when he saw Phoebe. She was waering clothes that did not show any skin and she looked tried – and not in her normal, I stayed up all night way. Wondering why she was here he walk up to her.

"Hey Phoebes" "aha, you surpised me what are you doing here. Don't you skip whenever you can." Phoebe said nervously "Yeah well got to make appearance sometimes but you..." he said with a grin on his face. "well..I...You know...I just..well" *sighs* "Ok, I kinded of snuck out of the house." said Phoebe. "Phoebe! I can't believe you but why?" said Max sarcastically.

"I know I'm disappointed in me to but I can't miss school. Please I'm begging you, Don't tell anyone" said Phoebe with a nervous grin "Well, that's not how you ask for someone for help" said Max. *sigh* "What do you want Max" "Well I don't know maybe a teensy little favor" in a girly voice grabbing her in a awkward hug.

"Fine what do you wa-" "Thanks Pheebes, don't worry I will come to cash in soon so, don't you worry your little head over it." said smirking and about to walking away but then turned back "I am saying this as your sibling. You really should be at home you burns haven't healed, yet." With that he turned back as the bell rings. Phoebe gaped at her brother as he walked away.

* * *

Few hours later...Math

* * *

Max was about to fall a sleep when the new teacher walked in. 'Might as well stay up so I can find out who this new teacher and then show my open disrespected,' thought Max with a sadistic smile on his face. A man wearing a beige suit about 5ft 8in tall with brown hair styled in a slick back look. With a few loose strands of his slicked hair in his face. Walking to the front of the room and says "Hello, I am Professor Alastair Cromwell. I am your new teacher," he said in his British accent. 'His name sounds so familiar' Max pondered the name to himself. 'Well, it not important anyway think I got a nickname for him Dumbwell.'

"Ok, then. Now that we got the introduction out of the way," said Professor Cromwell look at the broad. "We will start with Liner equations and exponents" A few minutes later "next I want you gu-" noticing Max falling asleep he walk over to him, "Excuse me–?" tapping lightly on Max's shoulder.

He leans over max's ear and says "HEELLLO–! Anyone home" he yelled. "What I'm up! Seriously who woke me up from my beauty sleep. I need at least twelve hours" Max said frustrated and grumpy as the rest looked at him with amusement. Max looked up and saw Dumbwell. "Oh I see it's Professor Dumbwell. You are new here so you don't know. I am sure you will learn" insulting him and rest his head once again on the desk. "Such a nasty tone. If wish to go to sleep why don't you sleep in the principals office now." Cromwell said grapping Max by his shirt and dragging him towards the door. Then handed Max a red slip of paper and shut the door in his face.

"Now where were we class."

"Umm... Linear equation, sir." said a classmate inside the room Max was just locked out of. He stared at the door for a good minute before turning away to head towards the principal office.

* * *

At Principal Bradford's office

* * *

Max walks in to the Principal's office to a very disturbing scene. Bradford was clipping his toes nails as Max walked in and they were not pretty.

"Ack, it's you. What did you do Now." said Bradford tautly, "Oh, me. Oh, my. I am just here because I think school is boring. And I just_ love_ sitting with you." said max in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Well, what ever the case maybe two days 'kay."

"What don't you think that a little harsh"

"No, and I don't like you so~ let's make it a week and call it quits 'kay."

"But-"

"No Butts just a dweeb. Now get out. I have toes to clip." Max expressed disgust as he left Bradford's office.

"Ack–! I Hate My Job." he yelled sitting in his chair with his feet up on the table then starting back where he left off.

* * *

Outside of school

* * *

"Sweet a week off of school." Max said fist bumping the air. "but I should've tried for two weeks. I am a idiot." ***argh*** He started to walk home when he looked at his phone to see if anyone texted him. He noticed it was about to be 3:30pm "Well, just great what's the point of getting a week off if I get out at the same time as everybody else." he thought, "I guess...I could focus on that prank that I have planned for Bradford and, the other teacher the Ultimate prank. I mean what better time then the present this will be great for my chronicle. Payback a dish served cold Professor Dumbwell. Soon you will understand my rule."

* * *

Time skip to 3:40 pm

* * *

As Max reached home he could see Phoebe sneaking into her room by her window. He chucked to himself and deciding to go to her room. Busting into her room he exclaimed, "Sup, Phoebes how's the recovery going?" He said leaning on the doorframe.

Phoebe was laying on her bed. Trying to avoid laying on her burns. She was looking at Max with annoyance.

"What do you what Max." she sounded exhausted.

"I can't check on my favorite twin."

"I am your only twin."

"Exactly-! I just wanted help you with this whole recovery thing."

"You mean me sneaking out to go to school."

"Oh, I am just making sure and all with you needing to be on recovery for what...a month and all."

"I get it. Now can you please leave I have homework."

Max did not counter back he just stayed leaning on the doorframe. Max examined her, she was now wearing a T-shirt and some shorts however what caught him off guard was the bandages covering her body. Phoebe avoiding Max's gaze and slow moved to her desk. Max also moved inside her room towards her desk. She about to start her studies when he book was moved by Telekinesis out of her reach. "I need that-" "I am sure you do however I think it is best you get some rest." "Bu-" "Don't. Just don't you look like death." She said nothing and decided to listen to her twin and sleep. Max walked out of her room and shut the down.

* * *

(Billy and Nora just returning from their school day. Time 4:00 pm)

"Home sweet home" said Billy Walking in from the back door. "Billy let's go play laser tag with Chloe." said Nora, "Ok" Billy said cheerfully as he was about to go get Chloe he heard the door bell ring.

"Who could that be" said Nora as she walks to the penguin. Billy super speeds to the door and open it while Nora pushes down on the penguin.

"Who are you" said Billy "I am Mr. Cromwell and I am here to see Mister and Miss Thunderman. Do you by any chance know where they my be little one?" "Yeah, inside."

"Well may I come in"

"I guess" Billy said without a care in the world. Mr. Cromwell walks into the house as Billy closes the door. Nora hits him with a laser as she yells "Mom, Dad a Guy in a Suit is here." she yells.

Barb and Hank walk into the living room. "Hello oh oh ho ho, I assume you have my big check." Hank says rubbing his hand together fast.

"Sorry I do not know what you mean. I am here talk to you about Max Thunderman your son."

"What did he do something" said Barb

"Well, yes and no, I am here discuss me being his tutoring in math."

"So you're not here with a big check" said Hank disappointed. "Max get up here" said Barb pleased it was not about him cause trouble for once. However, she was confused 'Max doesn't need a tutor'.

* * *

Fun Fact:

About Max Thunderman

Do you know that Max's real name is Maximus Octavious Thunderman.

And Oh, who my kidding I just want to tell you that so we can all laugh. But it is a pretty cool name right.


	4. Poseable Thumbs

At 3:45 in Max's lair

Max arrived in his lair to find Dr. Colosso pretending to be a Hula girl. " Why? Just why Colosso" Max said looking at Colosso questionably. "Sorry, I Don't Talk to TRADERS!" "oh now I am a trader hn" "Yes you are. You've Change Max!" "O~h! Would you just stop with being such a drama-queen!"

Max said getting frustrated with his furry companion. "No! Not yet anyway" said Colosso looking away from Max. "Well whatever, if it makes you feel better then do what you want" "Well, that's the plan" said Dr. Colosso closing the curtain around his cage. Max's walked over to his blueprint for his latest inventive. "Oh this will be fun. If I do good my new mentor will love it and Dark Mayhem will promotion me to super villain. Oh, who am I kidding of course they will love it."

* * *

At 4:30

Max was sit next to his computer playing quantum break. When he hears his mom call him from upstairs. "Urg, and I was about to beat this level." Max started heading upstairs when his phone buzz. Pulling it out of his pocket. He opened his messages, it was an unknown text.

**_Your guest has arrived. Play Nice. :)_**

"What? Who sent this message" said Max as he enter the living room. "Who sent what sweetie?" Max direct his attention way from his phone to his mother. "No one mom." He noticed she was standing with his new teacher and his father. 'Oh, this can't be good.' He thought as he stood by the couch. "Well, okay. Your teacher says that he wants to tutor you in math. He also says that something happen at school today and he wanted to give you the chance to explain yourself." said Barb with a disappointed face.

"Well...you know." Max said trying to come up with a believable excuse.

"No, I don't know why don't you enlighten me." said Barb gestured for him to sit down on the couch join his father and mother. Max sat down nonchalantly as Mr. Dumbwell still standing up started explaining what happened to his parents. Once he completed Barb spoken up. "I see. So Max fell asleep in your class then insulted you." said Barb looking more and more disappointed by the second.

"So~? Why do you want to tutor him most teachers give up on him" said Hank.

"Well, I think it's important to help troubled youth. Moreover, I decide to do a little research and I discovered that Max is quite bright. He just needs a little–" Mr. Crumwell paused and gave Max a pointed look. "guidance."

"Oh, he is more than troubled youth. He's Trouble Itself." said Phoebe walking into the room.

"Mom, what did Max do this time."

"I am innocent!" said Max standing up from the couch to face Phoebe, "And **Dumbwell** was just leaving," turning his head to glare at Mr. Crumwell "and I do not want a tutor" "Well you might not want one but with your grades you need one. I am trying to work with you here Max so that you don't have to go to night school." "You are joking right. Me in night school."

"This is not a joke Max and frankly this is not acceptable anymore behavior of a–," Barb paused realizing that they were in mixed company and that her blood was raising. She stood from the couch. Choking back the word 'Hero' she continue staring down at Max, "Of a Thunderman. You need to be better Max. Correction, you have to be better no more excuse. SO, you will work with Mr. Crumwell and you will be better."

"But mo-" Max rose to his mother anger and was about to speak when he was cut off my her last statement

"I am not asking. You will not disappoint this family again." She stated coldly. Max look up at his mother however underneath it all he was hurt. The room hung on the unspoken words and Mr. Crumwell grew uncomfortably as the seconds passed. His father broke the silence and ask if Mr. Crumwell had any work for Max.

"Um~ yes...I believe so. It's in my bag let me get it." He kneeled down, putting his bag on the ground to look for the work. He pulled out a small booklet. Once he found it he stood up and gave it to Max. "You only have to do the practice test on page forty-five. It is just see where you stand on things." Max snatched the booklet and walked away to his lair. His mother flooped down on the couch and in a hushed tone said, "God. Why couldn't you be more like Phoebe." Max closed the door behind him and closed the door to the part of him that hurt from her words. He knows he brought it on himself but doesn't make it hurtless.

* * *

In Max's lair

Max's walked down his stairs slowly as he processed the events that just occurred. He was mad about having to deal with Mr. Dumbwell on a daily bases but he had almost never seen his mother like that. When he finally stepped on the last step he walked over to his bed and just collapsed on it. Seconds, minutes, hour. Max wasn't sure how long it had been but even though it was his fault that didn't change that he was still mad at them and under it all hurt.

Then he heard a noise outside his window which brought him out of his thoughts.

"Hey, Colosso you hear that" he said raising his head to look it out the window. "Hays for horses" said Colosse behind his curtain. "Come on this is not the time for this I think someone's out there."

"Well just stop being a scared cat and go check for yourself."

"**Fine**, I will but if I die it's your fault." And with that, Max went to his window and climbed outside. He looked around for a bit to find nothing there. "Maybe it was my imagination" he thought to himself as he started walking back to his window.

When he noticed a figure in his room thinking maybe his dad wanting to talk about what happened earlier that day or his mother wanting to apologize for her words. Even if they did hold truth. He started walk little faster to the window but then slowed down when realized that figure did not look like his father. Thinking maybe a enemy finally found out where they lived. He started looking around frantically for a weapon he could use against this individual. He noticed a quiet pointy tree branch on the ground, use his telekinesis to bring it to him. He had froze it then throw it with telekinesis enough so that it would injured individual. It flew through the window hitting the figure. As soon as he saw the figure go down. He ran to the window so he could slide through it. Once he was in his room he was surprised to see that the person had disappeared.

"How? He was right here–!?" He turned to Colosso's cage where its curtain was raised, "Colosso tell me you saw him." said Max more frustrated than ever. "No~. Wait and No. Max I think you're see things and in my professional opinion I think you need some really help."

"Colosso tell me. I am in no mood for your games." anger raising in his voice.

"Do you know the story of the frog and the scorpion. "

"Colosso this no time for sto-"

"A scorpion asks a frog to carry it across a river. The frog hesitates, afraid of being stung, but the scorpion argues that if it did so, they would both drown. Considering this, the frog agrees, but midway across the river the scorpion does indeed sting the frog, dooming them both. When the frog asks the scorpion why, the scorpion replies, 'Just my nature, frog."

"What's your point. You mad I chose someone with poseable thumbs. Look, I am sorry. Okay! I need this okay. I need this to work and I want to be better... a better villain."

"I wasn't talking about you. I was talking about your new menter" He said closing his curtain again.

An unknown voice spoke up from the shadows. "Personally, I never liked that story quite stupid honestly. So, whatever evil deed, wrongdoing, and mistake is how part of someone nature. That they can't control their urges. Wrong, its a choose to commit such acts. The joy of watching them realize their doom despite my own. That's fun."

Max turned to see a man sitting on the big rock near the window. He also noticed that the man was dressed quite oddly. He was wearing a brown suit with a top hat that had gears all over it and in his hand he had a walking cane. His pants had colorful dots all over it and his sock where red and brown stripes with black shoes. "Great performance Max I actually believed that you were truly hurt by her words." the man said as he stood up like he was hugging the air. "Truly a Great Performance, I enjoyed it all. So kid where do you want to start guns, sword, evil intentions, or maybe just the good old fashion plotting. But no, no take your time I will wait."

"Hey, keep it down. I get it making up imaginary friends because I am no longer talking to you but I need sleep!" said Dr. Colosso. "I am not making up friends." Dr. Colosso re-open his curtain to find him talk to a man dress quite oddly. "Who the hell is this freak show!"

"That's what I would like to know." said Max confused. "Well, I never felt so welcomed," putting the top of his cane in both of his hands and use all his force to make bam sound with the bottom half of the cane leaving a dent from the impacted. "I am Professor Vortex nice to make your acquaintance. I am your new mentor added bonus I have poseable thumbs." He said raiding one hand and wiggling his fingers.

* * *

Now I am getting back on my jobs okay and sorry for the cliffhanger oh wait no I'm not. Well that's it hope you like be back next week with more. Bhu-bye!

With all due respect,

lol The Writer


End file.
